


Baby with pink hair and ocean coloured eyes

by nightcloak666



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, no description of giving birth tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcloak666/pseuds/nightcloak666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to have a baby."<br/>A tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby with pink hair and ocean coloured eyes

“Heyy.” Rin smiled bright as he and Sousuke walked in the hospital room.

Gou laughed when she saw their arms full of presents, blue and pink balloons tied to Sousuke’s arm. They grinned at her and Rin quickly put the gifts on the small table on the side to not have anything obscuring his view as he looked at his little nephew, held by Gou.

“He is so little.” He touched his little hand with his finger.

“How are you feeling?” Sousuke sat on the chair and smiled at Gou after he finally unwrapped himself from the balloons and attached them to the bed.

“Good, it went quickly.” She smiled, a little tiredly.

They both looked at Rin who continued on starring at the little baby.

“Do you want to hold him?” Gou laughed seeing Rin hypnotising him with his eyes.

“Can I?” he asked excited, surprising her with his enthusiasm.

“Of course, uncle.” She smiled, handing him her son carefully.

Sousuke curiously watched Rin. He expected him to like kids from afar and to be terrified of holding them. Surprise, you learn something new everyday. Even about people you feel you know everything about.

“Hey, nephew.” Rin whispered, holding him carefully.

Gou looked at Sousuke with the same surprise on her face Sousuke had.

“Who would have thought so,” she said, as quietly as possible, so Rin would not hear.

Sousuke shook his head.

*

“Do you like kids?” Rin stretched out comfortably on the beach, a few good days after they visited Gou in the hospital to welcome her child on the world. They were already back in Australia.

“They’re alright,” Sousuke mumbled, laying on his front with his cheek pressed to the towel. He did not even open his eyes, making Rin pout.

“Did you ever think about having a little kiddo running around the house… he’d probably have your hair and my eyes.” Rin made a dreamy face. “Taking his first steps. Giggling. Saying ‘dada’. Probably sleeping between us and waking us up by sticking fingers in our eyes…” He furrowed his eyebrows at the end.

Sousuke snorted.

“We were cute kids, our kid would be even cuter. We would teach him swimming.” Rin continued, happily. “We could travel together. Show him the world. We’d have excuse to see it again, too.” He laughed. “He’d be so intelligent. A little champion, just like us.”

“Rin?”

“Hm?”

“I get your hint. I am not dumb.”

Rin squealed and quickly turned on his stomach and lay his head as close to Sousuke’s face as possible.

“But…”

Rin stopped smiling.

“How do you imagine this? You’d need to stop swimming for God knows how long. Over a year? Nine months of pregnancy, then at least a few months after…”

“I know,” Rin said quietly. “I was thinking about it.”

“And?” Sousuke supported his head with his hand, peaking curiously at him.

“I’ve accomplished everything I wanted in swimming. I am happy and my dream is fulfilled. You’re the champion that needs to keep going, I can slowly end my career.”

“You want to stop swimming?” Sousuke gaped at him in shock.

“Just my career.” Rin smiled. “Now I want a baby. So we can be a proper family. I was thinking about it for awhile, but when I actually held my little nephew… God, Sousuke, it was such an amazing feeling…” He turned on his back, sighing. “I’d understand if you’d want to wait some more, but…”

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Sousuke asked.

“I am not sacrificing anything, Sousuke. I want to move forward. We’ve been married for a few happy years, what stops us from the next step?”

Sousuke smiled, bringing him close to kiss him softly.

“Absolutely nothing.”

*

Sousuke jumped awake when he heard a shout coming from the bathroom. He ran to it and quickly opened the door, heart beating loudly.

“RIN?!”

He was sitting by the bath on the floor, one hand pressed to his mouth, other clutching something. Sousuke kneeled by him quickly, scared.

“What’s going on? Are you ok?”

Rin lifted the little pregnancy test, and Sousuke blinked seeing ‘pregnant’ printed on the little screen. Rin started laughing through tears, seeing his shocked face.

“Why you’re so surprised?”

“I just did not expect it to happen so quickly.” He laughed, shaking his head to wake up from the shock. “Come here.” He pulled Rin close and smiled when he hugged him tight as Sousuke kissed the top of his head.

“We’re going to be parents.” Rin whispered in his ear.

“This is going to be interesting,” Sousuke noticed, taking a deep breath in.

“Hey, no stress.” Rin caressed his back. “We’re going to be great.”

*

Rin looked at himself in the mirror, sighing. Seriously? He was starting to look like a balloon already? Isn’t that too early?

“What’s with that face?” Sousuke hugged him from behind, placing a kiss on his neck.

“I look awful. We’re not going anywhere.” Rin murmured, starting to take his shirt off.

“You look absolutely beautiful.” Sousuke pulled the shirt down, not taking his arms away from around him, and smoothed it on Rin’s round tummy. “You only grew bigger here as you should have. Stop obsessing. You’re gorgeous.”

“I’m going to eat salad at the restaurant.”

“You’re going to eat a rare steak, stop lying to yourself.”

“Hey!” Rin slapped his shoulder, making Sousuke laugh.

*

“Sousuuuuke,” Rin nudged Sousuke’s back with his head.

It was a late night, they were sleeping in their apartment, comfortable cuddled up in blankets.

“No.”

“Your child wants food.”

“My child is asleep.”

Rin twisted his arm behind him so he would touch his stomach, and smirked when the child kicked just in time.

“Go to sleep, kid.”

“Sousuke, get the hell up!”

Sousuke growled and sat up, rubbing his eyes. “It’s three. Couldn’t you wait three more hours?”

“I’m starving,” Rin whined.

“What do you want?”

“Ice-creams!”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Sousuke whispered, turning to look at him.

“Don’t be mad at me.” Rin’s chin shook.

“Don’t cry.” Sousuke lifted his hands up quickly in defence. He stood up and pretty much ran to the kitchen.

Rin chuckled. God, he was evil.

*

Rin sighed quietly as Sousuke kissed his sweaty forehead and then wiped it and his neck softly with a small damp towel. Rin was so exhausted but couldn’t wait to hold their baby again.

He smiled when the nurse brought him back to them, placing it carefully in his arms. The little mouth opened in a yawn and then he scrunched his nose up, just like Sousuke.

“My hair and your eyes? Told you he is going to be clever, look at him taking the best from both of us,” murmured Rin, stroking the baby’s small cheek.

Sousuke chuckled, caressing the little head with his finger.


End file.
